An engagement-mechanism driving device for a conventional door engagement device for an elevator includes a vane driving link having a center-fold structure, which freely turnably connects an arm mounted turnably to a fixed portion of a door device main body and an arm extending from a driving cam mounted turnably onto the door engagement device mounted to a car door so as to drive a car-side engagement mechanism.
In the case of the engagement-mechanism driving device described above, when the door engagement device moves in a horizontal direction as viewed from the front of the door through a car-door opening/closing operation, a linear distance between a fixed shaft provided to the door device main body and a turning shaft of the driving cam included in the door engagement device changes. As a result, a center-fold portion of the vane driving link moves upward or downward.
By the above-mentioned movement, the arm extending from the driving cam turns about the turning shaft of the driving cam.
When the driving cam turns, an engagement vane provided to the car-side engagement mechanism moves to a door-closing side or a door-opening side by the driving cam to perform a gripping/releasing operation of a landing-side engagement mechanism (for example, see Patent Literature 1).